The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head for a hybrid golf club.
Modern golf clubs have typically been classified as woods, irons, and putters. Recently, a new class of golf clubs has emerged that combine many of the features and benefits of both woods and irons. These newer club types are commonly referred to as “hybrid” clubs, utility clubs, or iron-wood clubs. Such hybrid clubs are used in many instances in lieu of low lofted irons or high lofted fairway woods.
One desired attribute of a golf club, including hybrid clubs, is to have the center of gravity of the golf club head positioned away from the face and down toward the sole. Locating the center of gravity of the club head in such a fashion improves the launch angle of a golf ball struck by the club. In addition, a golf club head with a lower center of gravity tends to impart less back spin to a golf ball during impact, thus improving the likelihood that the golf ball will travel a greater distance.
Another desired attribute of hybrid clubs is to enhance the ability of the club to easily be swung through and make solid contact with a golf ball that is lying in the rough or tall grass. In many instances, when a player using a conventional club attempts to hit a golf ball lying in tall grass, the club head will get caught up in the grass, will slow down and will not make contact with the golf ball in the preferred location on the face of the club head.